Silent Metal
by Blade the Cyborg
Summary: Based off the Silent Hill series. Metal Sonic finds himself in an Alternate Mobius, where he goes searching for his deceased friend, Callie Robotnik. He encounters Maria and together they search for Callie, meeting various OC's and characters along the way. Will they succeed in finding Callie? Or will some get lost along the way and will they fail? All will soon be revealed...
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! This may change into a crossover fic, or possibly M-rated, too. This is a story based off the survival horror game, **_**'Silent Hill'**_**. Bear in mind that I have never played Silent Hill, seen the movie, seen much of the game or have the game, so this may be not be similar to the actual game. Plus Metal Sonic is in the style of what he looks like in the Archie Comics, Issue #87 (look him up on images if you're unsure of how he looks, but there isn't many images of him). So, let's start the story!**

_**Silent Metal**_

"_Metal…? I can… barely… breathe…"_

"_**Callie…"**_

"_I… I need you to promise me something, Metal… I need you… to stay safe… to stay away from those who want you destroyed… to not harm the innocent… I want you to change, Metal… I want you to give the Mobians and Earthlings chances to be happy… Can you do that for me?"_

"_**I promise, Callie… I promise that I will change the world and stay safe."**_

"_I love you, Metal… And happy birthday…"_

"_**Callie? CALLIE!"**_

All Metal heard in his head was that conversation. His best friend dying before him, in his arms. But he wasn't alone in this world. He had his little brother, he had his robot friends. Though, it wasn't the same without Callie. She was lively, like her dead cousin, Maria. The only difference was the fact that she massacred GUN to save Metal. But Metal missed her dearly. "I want to bring her back…" he said quietly. "But I can't…" Metal stood up and left the room. He then decided to leave the Death Egg II to get some space and alone time, flying down to Mobius. When he arrived, his 'welcoming party' was unexpected.

Everywhere was dark, dusky and deserted.

Metal cautiously wandered. Newspaper articles flew past him in the breeze. Nobody was seen. Blood was shred everywhere. There were no records for Earth being like this. A figure was then seen in the mist, approaching slowly. Metal stared at in angrily. It then came clear to view, staggering. It was a mutant-looking creature, walking like a zombie. It was brown and skeleton-like. Metal pointed his arm-canon at it, blasting it at MAX power. The red laser destroyed the monster, and there was no sign of it. Metal was not afraid, but was slightly confused.

Suddenly, a scream was heard. Metal turned sharply. He saw something else, with a large pike and triangular-shaped head. It was approaching a blonde haired girl in a blue dress. Metal blasted the triangle-headed being with his canon and darted forwards, grabbing the girl and flying to safety. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yes," the girl panted with fear. "Thank you for saving me," "It was nothing," Metal replied. "I just got here and I am confused. What has happened here?" "It has always been this way," the girl answered. "Silent Mobius," "Silent Mobius?" Metal echoed. "Yes," the girl responded. "Silent Mobius."

Metal looked around, seeing the devastated planet. He then saw an army of creatures assembling from the fog. "Let's get out of here!" Metal exclaimed, grabbing the girl and flying somewhere else. In a tree.

The girl looked at Metal. "You came here in search of something, didn't you?" she asked. "What?" asked Metal. "No, I came here to get some alone time from my home in space," "But you wish to find something, yes?" the girl asked. Metal sighed. "I lost someone," he began. "Not too long ago. She was my best friend, until a dark being known as Mephiles killed her. Ever since I've longed for her to return, as all of us have," "You can find her here," the girl replied. Metal looked at her. "How?" he asked. "Nobody knows how, everybody's story is different," the girl responded. "I'll help you find her, though. In return for you saving my life." Metal nodded at her. "What's your name, anyway?" the girl asked. "Metal Sonic," Metal answered. "But just call me Metal. And you are?" "Maria," the girl answered. "Maria Robotnik."

Somehow the name was too familiar, until Metal realised that she was the cousin of his lost friend. "You're supposed to be dead!" Metal exclaimed. "You're the dead cousin of the one I am searching for!" "I don't want to have to explain my resurrection," Maria replied. "Let's just get out there and find your lost one, who I believe is Callie Robotnik, yes?" "Yes," Metal answered. "Alright, then let's go and find Callie!" Maria exclaimed. And thus the adventure of survival horror begins as the two set off to find the lost girl, Callie Robotnik.

Little did Metal know what would soon get in his way…

***Author's Note***

**First chapter done! Well, it's more of a Prologue. Metal and Maria are working together, for once! And it's not just because there's a Silent Hill 2 character called Maria, either. This story will later get scary and gory with character deaths! So, keep an eye out for this story, because it may become a crossover or M!**


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Events

**Alright, this is definitely the first chapter! Maria and Metal have teamed to search for the dead Callie, and will meet various characters along the way! Let's see what happens…**

Metal ran with Maria through the streets and into a warehouse. "What are we doing in here?" Maria asked. "Searching," Metal answered. "Isn't it a little obvious entering an abandoned warehouse?" Maria questioned. "Trust me, I can destroy anything!" Metal assured. "Except Sonic," Maria added. "How did you know about that?" asked Metal, surprised. "I'm a Robotnik, I know everything about you!" Maria replied. "You remind me so much of Callie," Metal smiled. "Now let's investigate; my scanners tell me that there is something we need in here."

The two split up and looked. It was much easier for Metal as he had night vision, but Maria had a torch pinned to her dress which only lit things directly in front of her. She moved boxes and looked behind them, also looking inside them. Metal did the same, until he jumped when he opened a box with a hand in it. "That is just… disgusting…" he gagged. He would have puked if he was a living thing, so he said nothing about it to Maria. Instead, he just walked beside her. "Found anything yet?" he asked. "No, sorry," Maria replied, shaking her head.

Suddenly, the sound of a robotic whimper was heard. Maria gasped. "What was that?" she asked with fear, standing close to Metal. Metal slowly crept forwards back to where he was looking, and went right behind the boxes. In a corner he saw a familiar robot curled up and shaking. "…Sniper?" he asked. The robot turned his head. It was Metal's younger brother, Metal Sniper.

"M-M-Metal…?" Sniper asked with fear. "I-Is that… y-you…?" "It's me, Sniper…" Metal answered, approaching Sniper. He lifted him up. "Everything's going to be alright. I'm here." Sniper clung to Metal. "They tried to kill me…" Sniper shivered, terrified. "Who did?" Metal asked. "The Pyramid Heads…" Sniper answered. Just then the sound of vomiting was heard. They both looked. Maria had thrown up because she had seen the hand. "Sorry," she apologized, heading to them by climbing over the crates. "Are the Pyramid Heads those guys who carry a pike with a triangular-shaped head?" "Yes," Sniper answered her. "They're too strong, I then fled here, and they came in. I thought I was going to die…" "Everything's alright now, Sniper," Metal assured. "Let's get out of here and look around. Then we can end this nightmare once we accomplish the task," "What task?" asked Sniper. "Finding Callie," Metal answered.

"But… Isn't she…?" Sniper asked. "Yes," Metal answered. "But here we can find her. And once we do, all of this will be over. Now let's find somewhere else to look." Metal stood Sniper up and headed from the warehouse, followed by Maria and Sniper.

Suddenly, Sniper froze. Metal turned around. "Sniper, are you okay?" he asked his little brother. Sniper said nothing in reply, but trembled with fear and pointed slowly ahead. Metal turned. He saw the Pyramid Head which Sniper described and which he saw earlier trying to kill Maria. "Run!" Metal yelled to the other two, making sure that they went first. He followed behind.

Metal and the others made their way further into the street. "Okay, that was close!" Sniper announced. "Can't argue with that," Maria agreed. "Hey, who is that?" Maria pointed to a wolf in the short distance, wearing cargo pants, a black jean jacket, black converse shoes and a black undershirt. "I dunno, but he may be a survivor," replied Metal, slowly making his way towards the wolf. Immediately, the wolf turned around and punched Metal in the face, knocking him down. Maria gasped, and Sniper attempted to. Metal stood back up. "Hey… Aren't you one of Robotnik's 'bots?" asked the wolf. "Yes, and that is no reason for you to just randomly attack me!" Metal answered. "I worked for Robotnik not too long ago," the wolf replied.

"You did?" Metal asked. The wolf nodded. "The name's wolf," he introduced. "Well, that was obvious," Sniper mumbled. Wolf ignored him, acting as if he didn't hear. "I thought I was the only one alive around here, but it looks like you and those two over there are also alive. So, what are you in search of?" Wolf asked. "My dead friend, Callie," Metal answered. "Ah yes, her," Wolf nodded. "I remember her. She died?" "How can you not know?" Metal asked. "Hey, it's not my fault I don't get a news flash of everything going on!" Wolf snapped. "But what I'd like to know is; how is _she _alive?" Wolf pointed to Maria. "Long story," Maria replied. "Well… we'd better get moving before more monsters come out and try to kill us. After all, we are in the centre of the street," Wolf reminded. "I'll take you to where I've been hiding the whole time."

Wolf led Metal, Maria and Sniper to a wooden cabin, which was partly destroyed and messed up. "…Some cosy 'quarters…" Sniper observed, sounding a tad sarcastic. "Don't get too comfortable, this place ain't guarded," Wolf warned. Sniper's eyes shrunk. "Y-You mean… Pyramid Heads and other monsters can still get in…?" he hesitated to ask. Wolf nodded. Sniper, in fear, passed out cold. Wolf rolled his eyes. "So, since this place isn't protected or safe, we gotta keep the noise at a certain level. Got it?" "Got it," Metal and Maria nodded. "Good," Wolf responded. "Alright. We need to be able to survive out there. Metal Sonic, you are fine because you have your Megaman canon." Metal looked at his canon, feeling insulted. "Maria, you need to learn how to fight. First, I will teach you how to shoot a gun. In the meantime, Metal, you can do some target practise."

Metal went outside, wary of any creatures. He saw nothing – yet. So he decided to start shooting stop signs, give way signs and traffic lights. His accuracy was perfect. So he blew off the smoke from his cannon, until hearing gunfire in the far distance. It couldn't have been Maria as she was targeting nearby, so Metal went to investigate. As he walked, he heard yelling. "Gr! Get your filthy, blood-stained hands off me!" a familiar voice demanded. Metal then flew. He saw two Pyramid Heads dragging a fox with two tails. "It doesn't sound like Tails…" Metal noticed. "Could it be… Skagui?"

_With Maria…_

"Alright, Maria, first you need to learn how to shoot a pistol," Wolf began. "Okay, what's the first step?" Maria asked nervously. "Is your finger on the trigger?" Wolf questioned. Maria nodded. "Alright, now make sure you have a firm grip on the handle," Wolf continued. "Like this?" Maria asked. "Yeah, you got it!" Wolf answered. "Now keep your gun straight, and make sure you can see past that little bump on the top." Maria levelled the gun and made sure she could see, closing one of her eyes to see better. "Okay, Maria, see if you can shoot that stop sign over there!" Wolf instructed, pointing. Maria took aim, unsure whether to pull the trigger or not. She eventually did, and hit the sign right in the centre. "Yeah, now you got it, Maria!" Wolf cheered. "You'll gradually get the hang of it. I'm off to go check on Sniper. You keep practising." With that, Wolf went to check on Sniper and left Maria to practise shooting.

_With Metal…_

Metal used his canon to blast the first Pyramid Head away, making the other one look at him. It was about to kill Skagui knowing that Metal obviously wanted to rescue him, but Metal blasted the second Pyramid Head, as well. Skagui turned to face him, a little bit weak. "Metal Sonic… Is that you?" he asked. Metal walked up to him, nodding with his arms folded when coming to a halt. Skagui sighed with relief. "I thought I was alone. I thought they were going to kill me," "They tried to kill Sniper, as well," Metal replied. "Sniper's here?" Skagui asked, shooting a glance at him with widened eyes of shock. Metal nodded again. "Where is he?" "He's with Wolf and Maria," Metal answered. "Who?" asked Skagui. "…And Maria? As in Maria Robotnik?" "I'll explain it all on the way there," Metal replied, explaining everything to Skagui as he walked back to the cabin.

_Arriving Back…_

Skagui headed back with Metal, and saw Sniper sitting down inside the cabin, afraid. "Sniper?" Skagui asked. Sniper looked up. "Skagui!" he exclaimed with joy, jumping up and hugging Skagui tightly. "You're not dead!" Skagui gently pushed Sniper off him. "Hey, knock it off with your crushing cuddles!" he commanded, laughing a little. "Sorry…" Sniper apologized, embarrassed. "I'm not joking when I say this, Snipe, but what's going on is just like Silent Hill," Skagui compared. "Silent Hill?" asked Metal. "I thought it was Silent Mobius," "It is," Skagui replied. "But there is a game I watched my friend play back on Earth called Silent Hill, where there is a town that changes depending on someone's personality. And these Pyramid Head dudes take a major role in it," "I see," Metal nodded.

Wolf saw Skagui. "Who is he?" he asked. "This is my partner, Skagui," Sniper answered. "Sup?" Skagui asked. Wolf raised an eyebrow at him. Maria then came in. "Who shouted?" she asked. "Huh?" asked Skagui. Maria nodded her head to behind her. A Pyramid Head came in. "What is WRONG with these guys?" Sniper asked angrily. "He has friends," a deep voice said. Sniper shuddered. "I know that voice…" he stuttered. In entered the dark, crystalline hedgehog. Maria gasped and backed away to the others.

"He tried to corrupt me!" Sniper recalled.

"He tried to consume time!" Wolf added.

"He took form of my best friend's shadow!" Maria continued.

"He made one of my old partner's a dark minion!" Skagui realised.

"He killed my best friend!" Metal remembered.

"_**MEPHILES!"**_

***Author's Note***

**Well, I had to include a Sonic character who was creepy! I am also accepting OC's, but don't be surprised if your OC dies in a later chapter! It's Silent Hill based – someone must die! But if you want to submit an OC (who may meet a gory death), just enter the information needed in either a review or a PM:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Appearance:**

**Powers:**

**Backstory (Must fit in):**

**Weapons (If any):**

**Relatives:**

**Other Info (Optional):**

**Love Interest (Optional):**


	3. Chapter 2: A Forming Army

**Still accepting OC's. The offer is unlimited, but remember, some may die because, like I said before, this is 'Silent Hill' based! Plus Mephiles is playing one of the main bad guys. **

_**OC's used/in this chapter: Skagui the Fox belongs to Sgt. Creeper, Wolf belongs to LotsOf1magination, Metal Light belongs to Super Light the Hedgehog, Discord belongs to Duskzilla and Janice "Bangs" Cahill belongs to TatlTails. **_

Sniper shuddered a little. Maria stood close to him knowing that he was afraid. "You didn't think that you would just be battling Pyramid Heads now, did you?" Mephiles asked. Everyone stayed quiet. Mephiles chuckled. "It's a real shame, Metal Sonic, that you will fail to find your friend on this quest, and that you will die!" "You lie!" Metal exclaimed. "It was your fault in the first place that she died! You killed her!" Mephiles only chuckled again. "But you couldn't save her," he added. "What makes you think that if you failed to save her then you can save her now?" Metal charged at Mephiles angrily, knocking him over. He didn't care if the Pyramid Head noticed. Metal would do anything to rid this scourge filth from the face of any planet or galaxy.

"YOU SHUT UP ABOUT CALLIE OR I WILL TEAR OFF YOU HEAD!" Metal bellowed, pinning Mephiles down. Mephiles could only laugh mockingly. "You act like you feel for her," he observed. "You act like you have emotions, as if you are upset over her death. But I will tell you this, Metal Sonic, you are a robot. You have no emotions!" Metal avoided an attack from the Pyramid Head deliberately so that it hit Mephiles. Dark purple blood spewed from Mephiles' chest as he then faded into nothing. Metal then rolled out of the way of another Pyramid Head attack, getting back to his feet and running to his team. "We have to get out of here now!" he ordered, running to the front door. His team followed.

Obviously they managed to get away because Pyramid Heads were slow. The team had to stop for breath, while Metal and Sniper only had to stop for a power reboot. "Killing Mephiles was a little too easy…" Skagui pinioned. "That's because it wasn't Mephiles," a voice said. The team turned in shock. They saw a blue-grey hedgehog with red eyes like Mephiles' walking towards them. He had white streaks on his arms and quills, black inhibitor rings, white gloves and wore blue, grey and white boots. He was carrying a dual MP5.

"Who are you?" Metal asked, pointing his arm cannon to threaten the incoming hedgehog. "Please, I am not here to fight," the hedgehog said calmly, stopping. Metal disarmed his own weapon and kept quiet, awaiting the hedgehog's answer to his question. "My name is Discord. I was his son," the hedgehog answered. "Son?" Maria asked. "Yes," Discord replied. "He created me with Shadow's DNA and his own, but when he realized that I had feelings he exiled me here," "To Silent Mobius?" Wolf questioned. Discord nodded. "I have been trying to survive out here for five whole years by myself. I thought I was the last survivor," "Why don't you come with us?" Maria offered. Discord thought. "What is your plan around here?" he asked. "We are helping Metal Sonic find his dead friend," Maria answered. "Plus we are out to get revenge on Mephiles," I'm in," Discord finalized the moment he heard about getting revenge on Mephiles.

"Well, my cabin has been discovered thanks to one of you shouting, so we have nowhere to stay!" Wolf complained. "Hey, Discord, do you have any place?" Sniper asked. "Nope, sorry," Discord answered. "Then… How have you been surviving out here for five years?" Skagui questioned. "I moved around from place to place," Discord replied. "We won't need anywhere to stay, guys. If I can survive alone, you guys can surely manage to survive in a group," "For some reason, I feel like this will soon turn into an army…" Sniper predicted. "Oh, don't be so silly, Snipes, there can't be _that _many people here on Silent Mobius!" Skagui laughed. "It's a whole freaking planet, Skagui, of course there's going to be many people on it!" Sniper disagreed. "Besides Pyramid Heads and other monsters?" Skagui asked. Sniper raised his finger to say something. "Let me think," he then said, thinking. Skagui rolled his eyes.

Metal started pacing uncomfortably. "Is something wrong, Metal?" Maria asked. "Something just… doesn't seem right…" Metal replied, still pacing. "About what?" Maria questioned. "Something here…" Metal answered. "Something here in this very spot feels weird…" "It's the ground…" Maria agreed. "It feels like any second that…" "AAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!" Sniper shrieked as he fell through the earth. "Sniper!" Metal yelled, running to the hole as everyone else did.

Everyone looked down, and it was pitch black. "Sniper, can you hear me?" Metal asked. "Yes!" Sniper called back. "Are you alright?" Metal yelled back down. "I'm fine!" Sniper answered. "Don't worry about me; I'll get back up eventually – OH SHIT, A PYRAMID HEAD!" Sniper ran for his life through the tunnel. "Sniper, wait!" Metal yelled. "Awe, forget it! He's already gone," "He really needs to start using his booster," Skagui pinioned. "He's too clumsy to use it," Metal corrected. "I'm going to go after him," "No," Wolf ordered. "If you go then you might not come back," "I'm not letting my brother die!" Metal shot back. "Metal Sonic, this is not your reality," Discord reminded. "Only you and I here are from another universe," "But I'm the real Maria," Maria added. "After I was killed my grandfather sent me to Silent Mobius where I was able to live. But Shadow… he never found out…" Maria looked rather sad as she turned around. "…Let's just go. We need to survive. We can only hope that Sniper will make it out alive"

_With Sniper…_

Sniper ran through the tunnels, brushing away cobwebs as he did. He ran and ran. Until he came to a dead end. "No!" he yelled, turning around. He backed into the wall, watching the Pyramid Head approach him. Sniper quivered with fear. "Please… I beg of you…" he pleaded. The Pyramid Head raised its sword which it dragged across the floor with it. Sniper flinched, until hearing the wall crash down. A laser was heard firing, and Sniper felt something grab him. He switched his eyes on, and saw a hedgehog robot flying through the hole with him. The robot looked like a good copy of a hedgehog, unlike Metal and other Sonic copies who were bad copies. Even Sniper thought that this robot hedgehog beat him in design.

The hedgehog robot eventually got into a room, which looked like a surgeon's room… belonging to a zombie or some kind of monstrous creature who like blood and guts. "Who… Who are you?" Sniper asked fearfully. "My name is Metal Light," the robot answered, sounding as if trying to sound like a robot with emotions. "You can call me ML for short." Something in the robot's tone of voice sounded as if he was somehow sad. "…Thank you for saving me, ML…" Sniper thanked. "My name is-" "Metal Sniper the Hedgehog," ML finished. "How did you know?" Sniper asked, shocked. "You are the little brother of Metal Sonic," ML answered. "How did you know about my brother?" Sniper questioned. "I dislike him because of his hate over Sonic," ML explained. "He can't help it," Sniper argued. "It's in his programming," "My programming was to destroy a hedgehog named Light," ML countered. "And what happened to him?" Sniper asked. ML looked down slightly. "He died…" he revealed.

"Oh…" Sniper reacted. "But you don't understand. Metal is an old robot. He thinks that Sonic is his copy. You can't blame him. Even Callie couldn't persuade him that he was the copy," "The girl who was killed that Metal had to protect and share his energy with?" ML asked. "Yes," Sniper answered. "He loved her," "Metal… loved her?" ML repeated as a question. "Yes," Sniper answered. ML tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Love…" he echoed. Sniper didn't understand why Metal Light was so curious about it.

"You seem curious," Sniper observed. ML stayed quiet. "Sniper…" he eventually said. "Do you care about the loss of your counterpart?" Sniper looked at him. "Mecha Klaus?" he asked. "Kludd the Hedgehog, Klaus the Hedgehog, Mecha Kludd… The many names for him," ML replied. "I despised him," Sniper growled, clenching his fists. "Metal only cared because he once saved his life," "I see…" ML admired. "Metal cared for many, didn't he?" Sniper nodded in response. "Me, Emmi, Techno-Matter, Steel Sonic, Kludd, Callie… everyone. He was also frightened of Sonic." ML nodded once, thinking. "Is his history… tragic?" he asked. "I'll explain it all now," Sniper said.

_With Metal…_

Metal was worried about Sniper. He was sure that he was going to die out there on his own, or maybe he was already dead. He also couldn't get used to thinking that the Sniper who he was with was not the real Sniper, just another version of him. Maria came to his side. "Metal…" she began sadly. "There is a high chance that you'll never see Sniper again…" "And his last words I heard from him were not the best…" Metal added. Maria nodded in agreement. Metal sighed, until he noticed an emerald green Kitsune in the distance with twin tails. "Hey… who's that?" asked Skagui, pointing.


	4. Chapter 3: Truths Revealed

**Sorry it has taken me a while to update this! I have played a Silent Hill game (Silent Hill 2 in HD) and completed it, and will hopefully be seeing the new movie! So this may change a bit. On with the story!**

_**BEWARE IF YOUR CHARACTER GETS KILLED OFF AFTER ALL IT IS SILENT HILL!**_

Metal approached the Kitsune cautiously. "Um… Excuse me?" he asked. The Kitsune jumped back and shrieked a bit. This caused Metal to jump a little, too. "Sorry…" the Kitsune apologized. "You scared me, that's all…" "It's okay," Metal reacted. "There's a lot of freaky stuff around here. What are you doing out here by yourself, anyway?" "I don't know…" The Kitsune replied. "I'm Bangs… Am I allowed to come with you and your friends?" "Sure," Metal answered.

_With Metal Sniper…_

"I never knew that about Metal Sonic…" ML said. "I thought he was a merciless killer." Sniper was about to say something, but decided not to. "Yeah, he wasn't the killer everyone knew, and he still isn't," Sniper lied, knowing a much darker secret…

_With Metal Sonic…_

Maria walked beside Metal. "Metal, I've been doing some research lately," she said to him. "There are two Pyramid Heads walking about. They've only just appeared since you came," she began. "They come only when someone wishes to be punished. The more badly someone wants to be punished, the more Pyramid Heads that come," "It could be Sniper," Metal shrugged. "That isn't Sniper," Maria reminded. "He is Sniper no matter what," Metal countered. "I'm telling you, it is not me who wants to be punished!" "Maybe it's discord?" Maria guessed. "Hm?" Discord said. Maria looked back at him. "Nothing," she said. She looked back at Metal. "Metal Sonic, what really happened to Callie?" she asked.

"_Metal…? I can… barely… breathe…"_

"_**Callie…"**_

"_I… I need you to promise me something, Metal… I need you… to stay safe… to stay away from those who want you destroyed… to not harm the innocent… I want you to change, Metal… I want you to give the Mobians and Earthlings chances to be happy… Can you do that for me?"_

"_**I promise, Callie… I promise that I will change the world and stay safe."**_

"_I love you, Metal… And happy birthday…"_

"_**Callie? CALLIE!"**_

"...She was killed by Mephiles," Metal lied. "No, she wasn't," Maria responded. "Mephiles didn't even know her. And Mobius became like this because of you – it changed because you did something unforgiveable. Metal Sonic, answer me; what did you do to Callie?" Metal had no choice to make, but only to tell the truth. "I..." he began. Maria waited for his answer. "I… I killed her…" Metal finally admitted. "I edited my memories to make me think that Mephiles killed her to try getting it off my mind, also so that there was no proof that I committed the murder. But I still knew that I killed her. It made me angrier. It made me want to be punished." Maria was half surprised and half not surprised.

_**Callie's Real Death…**_

"Callie?" Metal asked, back in his usual, old design. He opened the door slowly to Callie's bedroom. He had heard Callie coughing and spluttering. Walking inside, he saw that she was leaning on her dresser, looking in the mirror. She saw Metal come in, but didn't have much strength to turn around. "Metal… get my father…" she wheezed. "Callie, what's wrong?" Metal questioned. "Just get my father!" Callie shouted in a panic. Metal nodded, flying around the Death Egg to try finding Eggman.

"Master!" Metal shouted. "What is it, Metal?" Eggman asked impatiently. "Something's wrong with Callie!" Metal informed. "What's wrong with her? I demand to know!" Eggman snapped. "I don't know – she's coughing and wheezing!" Metal replied. "Idiot! Go and get her to the Medical Wing at once!" Eggman commanded. "Yes, master!" Metal saluted, flying back to Callie's room.

Arriving back at Callie's room, he saw that she had collapsed on the floor. Metal picked her up quickly and carefully, rushing over to the Medical Wing. He barged through the doors and laid her on one of the beds. Eggman came in not so long later with some medical robots by his side. "See to her straight away! And Metal, get out of here in case you become a distraction!" he ordered. Metal nodded, turning to leave, until Callie grabbed his hand weakly. "Don't go…" she pleaded. "I'm scared… Please, stay with me…" Metal looked at her, then at Eggman. Eggman just looked at him, until speaking. "You can stay only for company," he said. Metal looked back at Callie, who was pale. After a few moments, she fell unconscious.

"What is her case?" Metal asked. "Is it her Robotto Koka disease?" "Indeed," one of the medical robots answered. "We will try to keep her living for as long as possible," "And how long will that be?" Metal asked. "Unknown," the medical 'bot answered. "But it is certain that it will be a long time."

_Two Years Later…_

"It's your birthday tomorrow, Metal!" Callie smiled happily. She then coughed a little. "Are you sure you don't need to rest?" Metal asked. "I'm sure," Callie coughed. She sighed, and said, "I wish I was well tomorrow so that I could celebrate properly…" "Don't be sad, Callie," Metal reassured. "My birthday is nothing special. I'm still just a robot." Callie started spluttering again. "Okay, maybe I do need to rest," she muffled. Metal picked her up and gently flew over to her room, placing her down gently on the bed and covering her with the duvet. He sat on the bed, comforting her. Callie fell asleep quickly. After she was asleep, Metal stood up, about to leave the room, until noticing something on Callie's dresser. It was Callie's diary. Metal picked it up, sitting on the chair by the dresser. He opened it.

_Entry #197: A Birthday Surprise to Hate_

_Dear Diary,_

_For the next few months I'm allowed to roam the base without having to go back to the Medical Wing. At first I thought that it was because I was getting better, but then I realised that it was because my sickness was getting worse. I discovered this when I found my status report left by the computer in the Medical Wing. The illness was supposed to get worse on the 16__th__ of July this year – that was Metal Sonic's birthday. It was supposed to get so bad that it would kill me, but the process would take days. I tried killing myself, but I would upset everyone in the base. My father, Sniper, and the most, I'd upset Metal. If I asked him to kill me he wouldn't. If I told him I tried to kill myself he would go berserk. I just want to die. I want the pain to end. But if I do die… I don't want to be forgotten. I also don't want to leave my friends and father distraught. Metal would probably kill himself to be with me, although it wouldn't work. Even if heaven existed it wouldn't work. I just don't know what to do anymore. Live and be in pain, or die and leave everyone I know and love feel lonely and guilty? I don't know what to do anymore. I'm going to make Metal's birthday dreadful…_

_Worse, I'll have to go back to the Medical Wing and die slowly. _

_I want someone to tell me that I'm going to be okay… I want to be told by Metal that I'm fine… But I just know nobody will do so. They probably will to make me feel relieved, but it won't work. I just want to die in my sleep. Somebody please… make this all end!_

_I will make this as my final entry…_

_Signed by Callie Robotnik_

…

Metal was slightly shocked by what he had just read. He widened his technical eyes, not sure what to do. After thinking, he allowed his logical chooser to choose for him. It chose that the best idea was to kill her. Metal switched off his eyes as if closing them, closing the diary and putting it back on the dresser. "If Callie wants something, I will always give her what she wants," he said. "And if she wants to die… then I'll have to kill her." Metal left the room, looking back at Callie one last time, then acting strange and quiet for the rest of the day.

_That night…_

Metal had awakened from his capsule, entering Callie's room with a knife in his hand. He had received this knife from the kitchen previously that day, and slowly walked towards Callie with it. He clasped onto it with both hands and held it above his head. "Forgive me, Callie," he said, shutting off his eyes. He brought the knife down and skewered Callie's chest with it. Callie gasped, her eyes snapping wide open. Metal had to open his eyes, as well. Callie's eyes were looking right into his. He pulled the knife out of her chest. "Met…al…?" Callie gasped, struggling for air. "Callie, I am so sorry – my logics told me that it was best to kill you…" "I… I can… barely… breathe…" Callie panted, in a panic. "Metal… stay with me…" Just after she said that, her eyes rolled back and her head lost all of its support – as did the rest of her body. Metal fell to his knees.

About an hour later, Metal left the knife on the floor and changed the memory of what had just happened. He made himself remember that Mephiles had killed her – a hedgehog that he chose out of the hat. His irises brightened, and he growled angrily. However, deep inside he knew that it was him who committed the crime. Metal left the room sadly, slowly and silently and returned to his capsule, shutting himself down for the rest of the night.

_**The Present…**_

"Metal?" Maria asked. Metal snapped back to reality and looked at her. "My logics told me to do it," he said. "I had read her diary that day. On my creation date she was going to get so sick that it would kill her slowly. She wanted to die, and somewhere in the entry she told me to do it – almost as if she expected me to read it and kill her. But her face… I could never forgive myself for what I did to her…" Metal then thought about what Maria said earlier about Mephiles not knowing who Callie was. "Wait, you told me that Mephiles didn't know who Callie was," he said. "Then… why did he say to me that he had killed her?" "It's a monster based on what you _want _to think," Maria answered. "Which means that Discord…" She and Metal both turned and looked at Discord, who stood innocently. "What?" he asked. "Discord, you don't exist," Maria finalized.


End file.
